oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pyramid Plunder
Pyramid Plunder is a Thieving mini-game set in the far south of the desert. It is extremely good experience, though the rewards are not massive compared with other things in Thieving. Requirements You must have started Icthlarin's Little Helper quest, and have access to the city of Sophanem in the desert. Completion of The Feud may also be a distinct advantage. You must have 21 or higher Thieving to be able to play this mini-game. Equipment To play this game it is recommended to bring an armour plus *Dragon Dagger (s), or other fast damage item. *1 Lockpick *2-4 Super anti-poison potions *Lobsters or better food such as Sharks. *Coins (2000 is enough) *Waterskin *Shantay Pass *(Optional: Snake Charm obtained by giving the snake charmer in Pollivineach 3 coins in his basket) The equipment is needed to withstand the damage from monsters and from poisoning without requiring (long) bank trips. A player with a Pharaoh's Sceptre and a Glory Amulet and an emergency teleport, can make fast bank trips and can opt to bring lower grade food (e.g. Salmon, Cake or Trout) only. Another option is to use the healing special effect of the full Guthan Barrows armour on monsters outside Pyramid Plunder. Advanced (70+) combat levels are required to be able to wear this armour. Guide Travel to Sophanem, preferably via the magic carpets and enter the city. Talk to Tarik outside the pyramid, and then attempt to enter the pyramid on one of its four sides. Inside one of the entrances you will find the Guardian mummy who you need to talk to before using the pyramid. Once you have talked to him once you may then right-click and select 'Start Mini-game' from then on. As soon as you start the mini-game, a timer will start shown on the right hand side of your screen. You have five minutes to loot as much treasure from the pyramid as you can. Inside you will find a room that contains a spear trap, urns, a golden chest, a sarcophagus, and doors out and to the next level. There are eight levels in total, the first requiring 21 or higher thieving and then going up ten levels per room, so the highest level requires 91 or higher thieving to access. *'Spear Trap' - at the entrance to every room is a wall with a spear trap on it. Click on it to attempt to deactivate it. You will be hit 1-3 damage if you fail. *'Urns' - in each room there are around 20 urns, you can choose to steal from urn, or check for snakes first. If you check for snakes the snake will appear out of the urn where it may be charmed if you have a snake charm from The Feud quest. Both checking and stealing earns thieving experience, but charming does not. The snakes may bite for 3 damage, and they also poison with damage of 3. The rewards are generally poorer than the golden chest and sarcophagus found in the rooms. *'Golden Chest' - in each room there is a golden chest at the centre. The best loot is in these chests, but they occasionally contain level 98 Scarab swarms which hit extremely fast and poison. They do not have many Hitpoints though, so using a Dragon dagger will dispatch them quickly. *'Sarcophogus' - in each room there is a sarcophagus. There is fairly good loot from these, but you gain strength experience from these rather than thieving, and you may awaken a level 84 Mummy. *'Exit Door' - there is an exit door on each floor, allowing for fast exit and restart. *'Door' - there are four doors per room which lead to higher levels. Only one of the doors provides the exit so you must check each door until you find it. You receive some thieving experience for opening each door. You should try and pass through all the doors to make it to the highest room you can use and then thieve everything in that room, for better rewards and experience. Experience increases from each item as you go up levels. Experience This mini-game provides the second fastest experience rates in RuneScape, being beaten only by knocking out and pickpocketing Menaphite Thugs. At 71 or higher thieving, 80000 experience can be gained in an hour, and even more at higher levels. The strategy should be to get to your "level" and then thieve everything in that room. If you have time, thieve some of the urns on the level below too. Use a full load of sharks and have around 3-4 super-antipoisons, plus a lockpick, some coins and an empty space (Shantay Pass/Dragon Dagger). Have a full inventory to start with and let all the trinkets drop on the floor, and save the gold ones for trading with Simon Templeton when you finally run out of food. A full load of sharks should keep you thieving for around an hour, and the best place to bank is probably Nardah. With a Pharaoh's Sceptre fast bank trips are possible if a Player combines a bank teleport with the sceptre teleport to the Pyramid. This gives the option of using lower grade food as the bank round trip can be very fast. 1 - No experience is gained from a chest if a Scarab swarm is found. 2 - needs confirmation. 3 - the sarcophagi do not give thieving experience, but give strength instead. Checking urns takes a fairly long time, so for faster experience it often is better to simply search all urns. The time saved can be used to search all urns at a lower room. Rewards When you loot the urns, sarcophagi and chests you will find various trinkets that you can trade in for Coins at Simon Templeton at the Agility Pyramid not far from Sophanem. Below is a table showing what each item is worth in coins. You may also find a Pharaoh's Sceptre, that can be used to teleport to three places *The Pyramid Plunder (Jalsavrah) pyramid right next to the Guardian mummy. *The Agility Pyramid (Jaleustrophos) where you can sell the items to Simon Templeton. *The Desert Treasure pyramid (Jaldraocht) where you can change to/from the Ancient magic spell set. The sceptre has 3 teleport charges, and may be recharged by exchanging items with the Guardian mummy at the start of the mini-game. See the item page for details. Category:Minigames Category:Thieving Category:Article of the Month